


To Fans missing a father

by Crazyartdad



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: Read it and weep bitches I'm still alive





	To Fans missing a father

Hey guys, what's up its critical. No never mind just a guy wanting to write again otherwise known as your friendly neighborhood art dad looking for some thrillz. (Put the little tm mark there) anyways I'm sorry I haven't been writing In. Idk fuckever. But I wanna keep writing, all I'm asking you guys to do is vote which of my stories I should continue. (Just notify me in my inbox or my tumblr page polycrastinator) Granted I know I'm not famous(slap that tm ass there again) and I'm not really expecting anything out accept maybe one or two people responding and I'll just go from there.  
Anyways heads up for updates or new works if you guys are intrested in anything new leave me some ideas.  
See ya later

Sincerely love, crazyartdad


End file.
